


Kiss Me, Kill Me, Call Me Home

by estelraca



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: Kissing, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelraca/pseuds/estelraca
Summary: Sometimes you can say more with a kiss than you can with words, as Natsumi discovers over her time with the men she loves.  Decade OT4, goes through post-series.





	Kiss Me, Kill Me, Call Me Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kathillards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathillards/gifts).

> I've been meaning to write this for you for two years, ever since I first saw and fell in love with the prompt. Thank you for it, and thank you for arranging the flash fic exchange and helping me get over some writer's block!

1.

She kisses Yuusuke first.

She hadn't planned on kissing any of them. There's enough going on around them, after all. There's her world, caught somewhere in time with monsters and explosions and a thousand other things that don't belong. There's Tsukasa, always, somehow managing to be the center of everything even though he belongs nowhere. There's Daiki, now, the strange thief cum potential friend who has hurt and helped and hounded them in the last few worlds.

No, not them. _Tsukasa_, and because of Tsukasa he's taken an interest in Yuusuke and Natsumi, but it's clearly Tsukasa who matters most to him.

And it's not fair to Yuusuke, she knows. She shouldn't be thinking of the other two while she has her lips pressed against his. She should be thinking about _him—_about how he's handsome, and strong, and just a bit too warm beneath her hand. About how he's always _kind_, in a way she had come to believe people couldn't be. About how he loves easily, and also knows how to let go of that love, to walk away when it's going to cause more harm than good.

He walked away from Agito's world, despite it harboring a version of his detective who still breathed and loved and laughed. And even if that Yashiro didn't love Yuusuke, Natsumi knows that Yuusuke still loved her, and she thinks they could have found a way to meld into each other's lives eventually.

Instead Yuusuke is here, pressing his lips to hers, making little whimpering, questioning sounds as she tastes his mouth.

Then she has to breathe, and they should probably talk about this, so Natsumi pulls away. Her hair falls forward, framing her face as she stares at Yuusuke, not sure whether she should feel ashamed or exhilarated, look chagrined or delighted.

Yuusuke reaches up to touch his lips, and then across to touch hers. "What was that about?"

"I don't..." Natsumi reviews where they were in their conversation, remembering the way Yuusuke had been smiling as he talked about the world he left behind—the combination of sorrow and joy that always seemed to accompany the memories. "I wanted to. Because you're incredibly strong. And brave. And nice. And _here_."

"Here..." Yuusuke tilts his head slightly, studying her. "You kissed me because I didn't stay in Agito's world?"

"Yes." Natsumi crosses her arms in front of her chest. "And no. You're a good-looking guy, right? And you're..." She gropes for words, but the ones that come aren't hers, though it is her fingers that reach across the distance between them to touch the corner of Yuusuke's mouth. "You have a good smile."

Yuusuke reaches up to hold her hand. "Thanks. You do, too. But I'm still confused. Especially because I thought maybe you liked Tsukasa...?"

There's so much invitation in the words, such a gentle probing, but it brings up all that she wants and all that she needs and she still doesn't have words for most of it. She tries to pull her hand away, but Yuusuke holds her tight, his grip surprisingly strong when he wants it to be. She starts to drop her gaze, but then decides not to, instead meeting his eyes evenly. "I sometimes think maybe I like Tsukasa, too. But then he does something, or says something..."

"And you Laughing Pressure Point him." Yuusuke nods. "And he usually deserves it."

"He _always_ deserves it." Natsumi huffs out a breath. "If not for what he's done right before I do it, then for something he did that we don't know about."

Yuusuke laughs, grinning his bright, cheerful, unapologetic smile. It makes her smile, too. Then the smile trails off, and he's studying her thoughtfully. "What would you think if I said I wanted to kiss him sometimes, too?"

Natsumi considers, her thumb running along Yuusuke's finger. When did their hands become clasped, instead of one of them holding the other? "Do you sometimes want to hit him, too?"

"Frequently. And he pretty much always deserves it, too." Yuusuke brings her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles gently. "I sometimes want to kiss you, too, you know. But I also don't... I'm not going to be a substitute for Tsukasa. I'm not going to be a stand-in for him."

"I don't want you to be." Reaching forward, Natsumi puts her free hand on Yuusuke's shoulder, drawing him closer. "I want you to be _you_. I want you to be nice, and to smile, and to... to _stay_."

"I want to stay, too." His lips are close to hers, his breath warm against her skin. "I don't have a home, and I don't mind wandering, but being in the photo studio... I want to stay."

"I can't promise..." Natsumi struggles to find the right words, the ones that will explain without hurting. "Tsukasa... I've had dreams about him. Big dreams. Prophetic dreams. I can promise when I'm kissing you it will be _you_, but—"

Yuusuke's lips turn up into a mischievous grin, an expression she gets to see from him far too infrequently. "Should we both go and try to kiss him together?"

"Is that..." Natsumi laughs, the sound somewhat breathless as Yuusuke's free hand snakes behind her, pressing her tight against him. "Allowed? Was that how things were in _your_ world?"

"It wasn't common, but I think it happens anywhere there's people." Yuusuke's lips flutter against hers. "I like you. I like him. It sounds like you feel the same. We're riding a world-traveling photo studio around the multiverse saving people and trying to fix wrongs. I think we get to make up some of the rules as we go along."

"Then I want both of you. Yes." Natsumi takes both her hands and cups Yuusuke's face, kissing him deeply. She relishes the feel of his warmth against her, the eagerness but not aggressiveness of his hands and tongue.

There is so much more that is important in the world right now—worlds, she supposes. There are people to save, and mysteries to unfold.

But she has someone kind here, who wants to kiss her, and she wants to kiss him back.

And if together, later, they kiss the man who dragged them both to this point—somehow that just makes it all better.

2.

She is the first one to kiss Daiki.

Maybe she shouldn't have been. Maybe she should have let him and Tsukasa figure out the steps of their dance a little bit better. Maybe she should have talked with the others about it and asked their permission.

Maybe she should have waited for Daiki to make the first move, because he spooks as rapidly as a cat and hates admitting to it just as much as a feline would.

He's just being so _frustrating_. There's so much else that needs their attention—they just defeated DaiShocker, and they've come to a world that is frighteningly like the one from her dreams, and they have too much to do and not enough time, just like always. And she stole a few moments from that too-short time to come talk to him, to come _thank_ him, and instead—

Instead she is kissing him, holding tight to his shirt so he can't run away, can't try to make himself invisible and skip out on this like he has a thousand other denouements.

For a moment he is tense, a tight ball of muscles and pain that could explode in any direction. Natsumi prepares herself, not wanting to get hurt by whatever lashing out Daiki is going to do.

Instead he grabs her by both shoulders, and his mouth crashes against hers. His tongue flicks against her lips, between them, tries to slip into her mouth like the thief he is.

And she lets him. She opens herself, offering him what he's trying to take, though she doesn't let go of his shirt. She isn't Yuusuke, to trust so much she gets herself cut to the bone. She can't _afford_ to be, because she doesn't heal like Yuusuke does.

Which is why it's really, really dumb that she's kissing Kaitou Daiki, even if it's really, really hot.

He's the one who breaks off the kiss first, panting and glaring at her, though there's no real heat in the expression. "Was that a thank-you kiss, then?"

"Yes." Natsumi glares right back at him. "Thank you for trying to help me, back in DaiShocker's world."

"I didn't try to help you." Daiki looks away, crossing his arms, apparently content to pretend she isn't holding him in place. "I just did what seemed most reasonable. DaiShocker has a lot of treasure, after all. If I got DiEnd from them once, maybe I would have gotten something even better this time."

"Daiki..." Natsumi sighs, not sure how to deal with the jagged armor and raw open wounds that constitutes Daiki's personality. "Just... thank you. And I'm glad you're here, now. I think we might need you for what's to come."

Daiki looks back to her, and his jaw is tense, though his eyes look more haunted than haughty. "I won't be able to save him if that's what you want, Natsumelon. I never have been, and I doubt I ever will be."

"It's not your job to save Tsukasa." The words are true, even, though there are so many layers to that truth. Tsukasa had to save himself—to walk away from the path of conquest, to find a way forward that didn't involve traipsing over the bodies of others. She and Yuusuke couldn't save him, and she wouldn't expect Daiki to save him, either.

But for the fight that's to come...

Except maybe there won't be. She clings to that hope. Maybe they've done enough. Maybe they've changed enough, or saved enough, or _earned_ enough that everything will be all right.

"And I didn't kiss you for Tsukasa." She thinks it's important that he hears this, and knows that she's right when his jaw tenses and he looks away again. She risks taking one hand off his shirt so she can reach up and touch his jaw. "I kissed Kaitou Daiki. I ca—"

She doesn't get to finish the word _care_, because Kaitou is gone from her hold, somehow a dozen feet away as he smiles at her and fingers one of DiEnd's cards. "You're a good kisser, Natsumelon. And maybe I'll come back for another one. But I won't make any promises."

With a shimmer of light, Daiki is gone, and Natsumi sighs as she studies the ground where he had been.

Kaitou never makes any promises about where he will be or what he will do, but it's easy enough to predict. He will come back to them, drawn as inexorably as an iron filing is to a magnet. He will fall back into their orbit, because they have Tsukasa and because, yes, she and Yuusuke have come to care about him, and she thinks he has come to care about them. If everything gets rough, he will likely try to save them.

And if he can't... if he faces a situation where all of the options are bad...

She doesn't know, then. She wonders if he will fracture along one of those armor lines, or if he will collapse as raw emotional wounds convince him he is always alone, always better off as the thief.

She gets her answer less than a day later, when Daiki puts a gun to Tsukasa's head and pulls the trigger.

When Daiki can't save the ones he loves, he finishes them before their enemies can.

When next she gets a chance to kiss him, Natsumi knows that's something they're going to have to talk about, even if it's only tangentially.

3.

She kisses Tsukasa as though her life depended on it, holding tight to him as soon as he walks in the door.

Tsukasa kisses her back, all slow affection and strong, fluid motions. His hands caress her back; his lips conform perfectly to hers. When they break apart, he's smiling, an expression that only widens as he reaches up to toy with a strand of her hair. "I'm back."

"Welcome home." She laughs, the sound feeling strange in her throat, her hand pressed to where she can feel his heart beating.

Will she ever stop wanting that? _Needing_ it? Will there come a time when she won't greet him with a kiss and a pulse?

Probably not, especially since it _did_ let her find an intruder once when instead of one heartbeat beneath her hand there were three.

"You guys missed me?" Tsukasa waltzes his way through the photo studio as though he never left, throwing himself down on the new couch—this one Kuuga-red. Tsukasa tests the cushion with a few bounces before smiling to himself.

Yuusuke pokes his head out of the dark room. "Were we supposed to?"

Tsukasa pouts.

Natsumi grins, returning to where she was busy sorting through digital photographs for a client. "Only if you miss us when you're out saving the multiverse."

"Of course I do." Tsukasa slithers his way across the couch so he can reach out and touch her. "It's not my fault you two sometimes decide to be respectable and don't want to drop everything and come with me."

"Wataru asked us to be there for him! He's your friend, too." Natsumi shoves Tsukasa's hand off her shoulder.

"Arranging a political marriage is really not my thing." Tsukasa wriggles back enough to be comfortably sprawled across the whole couch. "It was probably better that I wasn't there."

Natsumi opens her mouth to argue and decides that Tsukasa is probably right. "You didn't get yourself into too much trouble without us?"

"Never." Tsukasa cracks one eye open enough to see her disbelieving stare. "I've gotten pretty good at handling my power, and if I ever do feel too in over my head... I've got people to count on as back-up."

A fond smile spreads itself across Natsumi's face despite her attempt to keep her face stoic. She believes him, now. She wouldn't have once, but after years of traveling together... she believes that if he ever needs them, he'll bring them to him, and they'll go in a heartbeat and a cloud of silver starlight.

Yuusuke brings a plate with cookies out of the kitchen, setting them on a side-table. "Did you see Kaitou at all?"

"No." Tsukasa eyes the cookies, clearly wondering if Yuusuke will be kind enough to give him one and spare him the effort of sitting up and reaching to the other side of the couch. After about four seconds of staring at each other, Yuusuke attempts to throw a cookie at Tsukasa's head. Tsukasa catches it, taking a bite. "I'm surprised you guys didn't. Royal wedding, stuff to steal."

Yuusuke winces. "It was where he went _after_ the thieving that we were wondering about."

"Ah." Tsukasa blinks. "Well. If he doesn't give us some sign that he's alive in the next day or so, I'll see what I can do to find him."

Natsumi returns to her work, acutely aware of Tsukasa behind her, of Yuusuke working just a thin wall away.

Of Daiki, waiting for them to chase him or for the perfect opportunity to drop back in.

Of their _world_, the little traveling photo-studio that contains the people she loves most.

Her lips are still warm from where she pressed them against Tsukasa—not as warm as they would be if she had kissed Yuusuke, not as swollen as they would be if she had caught Daiki. She relishes the feel as she wonders idly where they will go next, and how many more kisses she can steal from her men before they get there.


End file.
